My Little Human
by curiouscharm
Summary: dont rea d this
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off some pictures I've made. You can check them out on my twitter or profile! I don't own MLP or anything else I mention!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PONIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. She immediately saw the sky. "What the... why am I not at home?" she wondered out loud. She looked around her. She didn't see any ponies, but instead these odd creatures. Twilight wondered what they were. She looked down and saw she was one of these odd creatures too! She tried sitting up on the grassy ground. She heard someone moan.

"Where am I?" Rainbow Dash said. She looked at herself. "And WHAT am I?" She looked down. She was (thankfully) wearing clothes. She had on a light blue tank top and jeans. She put her hands on her chest, frowning. "And what are these?" Twilight, having read a bit about humans, turned red.

"Uh well I don't know where we are, but it doesn't seem like Ponyville. We seemed to to have turned into these mythical creatures that live in another world called 'human beings'," Twilight explained.

"I see..." Rainbow Dash said uncertainly.

"Do you really?"

"No." Twilight sighed and shook her head. She looked at her own clothes. She was wearing a light purple sweater vest over a crisp white shirt and khakis.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle looked over and saw Fluttershy. She woke up with her hair slightly messed up with a little side ponytail (**Get it? PONYtail? XD)** and was wearing a light yellow shirt with the sleeves slightly puffed.

"We turned into weird creatures called humans," Rainbow Dash told a bewildered Fluttershy.

"Hi guys! Anyone know what's going on here? I woke up here on the ground and I wasn't a pony anymore! Isn't that funny?" the ponies looked over and saw Pinkie Pie jumping over to them wearing a pink tank top and a short denim skirt.

"We don't know what's going on yet, but we'll find out," Twilight said patiently to her friend.

"Hey, where's Applejack and Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We are right here," Rarity said as she and Applejack strode over to their friends. "Isn't this dress dashing?" she gestured to her white silk dress.

"Hm, not very practical..." Applejack said. She herself was wearing an orange t-shirt, worn jeans, and cowboy boots.

"We need to find out what's going on," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I think I may have an idea..." a new voice said.

"Princess Celestia!" the girls said in unison. Princess Celestia walked up to them with Princess Luna trailing behind her.

"Princess, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"You see, I have a student who has been practicing using her magic to turn into a human, but she did a spell a bit to strong... she sent most of Equestria to the humans' planet, Earth!" Celestia explained.

"How could anypony have magic strong enough to do that?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, let's just say that sonic rainbooms help magic a lot..." Celestia said, looking pointedly at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash turned red.

"Sorry... I can't always contain my awesomeness..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh Celestia, you said that other ponies are here too..." Fluttershy said quietly to get the blame off her friend. Celestia sighed.

"Yes, they're over that hill," Luna said helpfully.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~IN~EQUESTRIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, I think the reason that we are still ponies, is because we are based off or normally humans," Doctor Whooves explained to the other few remaining ponies.

"Correct," a pony said, trotting towards the others. One of the other ponies, a unicorn, rolled her eyes.

"Kaco, this is all your fault. If you hadn't done that stupid spell-" she began.

"Oh quiet Ash. I don't get why you're so upset. Being a pony isn't so bad!" a young pegasus said.

"Sorry I didn't want to be a stupid pony like you, Kiki..." Ash said grumpily.

` "Is she always like this?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"Nah, she's in a bad mood is all..." Kiki said in her sister's defense. Another pony came over to them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Mitch. Ash is being really cranky..." Kaco said. Mitch rolled his eyes.  
>"Guys! Everypony listen!" they heard somepony call.<p>

"Belle is that you?" Kaco asked.

"Yeah! You'll never believe who I saw!" the little filly said.

"Elise?" Mitch asked.  
>"Even better!"<p>

"Who's better than Elise?" Mitch asked, stunned. Ash modded in agreement.

"I saw the almighty creator, LAUREN FAUST!" Everypony gasped.

"There she is!" Kaco pointed her hoof.

**Waddaya think? Review and tell me ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic :(  
><strong>

"Wow, Princess Celestia was really prepared!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping on a bed. "Getting all the ponies into homes and town so quickly!"

"It sure was mighty nice of her to get a farm for us," Applejack said. Princess Celestia had gotten all the ponies into towns and houses, which families would share. Applejack and her family, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all living in a large farmhouse right outside a town.

"Why do we have to go to school? We finished that ages ago," Rainbow Dash complained.

"C'mon Rainbow it'll be fun! To do so much studying..." Twilight said dreamily. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Also, why do we have to change our names? My name's awesome!" Rainbow asked.

"Here on Earth, people don't have names like Rainbow Dash or Applejack," Twilight answered. "They have names like Sarah or Jane."  
>"Those sound bore-ring!" Pinkie Pie said. "Can't I keep Pinkameena?"<p>

"Well Meena is a name humans sometimes use..." Twilight replied hesitantly. "I suppose you could use that part of your name... Anyway, I have a whole book on names and their meanings, you guys can look at that!"

"I'm going by Diamond!" Rarity said, eyes flashing joyfully.

"Well I'm just going by Jack," Applejack said. "Hey Dash, how about Iris for you? It means rainbow." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I guess that's okay... not as cool as my name though..." she said.

"I want to be Elan," Fluttershy interrupted quietly. "It means tree."

"So Fluttershy is a tree!" Rainbow said, whirling to face a giggling Pinkie Pie.

"Whatever you say Dashie," Pinkie said through her giggles.

"I'm going to be Lycoris," Twilight said. "It means Twilight. And my last name will be Brilliant, because it means to sparkle."

"So you're basically keeping your name," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Er yeah..." Twilight said awkwardly. Rainbow Dash rolled her eye.

"Anyway, why don't we go shopping for new clothes? We can't wear these everyday, and since we're not ponies anymore, we can't go naked," Rarity said.

"Who says?" Rainbow Dash muttered. Rarity glared at her. "Kidding! Kidding!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE SHOPPING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at all these fabulous shops!" Rarity said, surveying the mall. People walking by slowed and stared at the girls' colored hair and Rarity's overly fancy dress. Applejack was the only one who didn't stand out.

"Ooh look at that bakery!" Pinkie exclaimed. "They have CUPCAKES!"

"Shh, quiet down, sugarcube," Applejack said putting a hand on Pinkie's shoulder.

"This store looks good," Twilight said, pointing to a Gap. Rarity made a face.

"It seems a bit... plain..." she said.

"Don't whine, let's just go," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes. Rarity sighed.

"Fine," she huffed. The six girls walked into the store.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" asked a perky salesgirl.

"No thank you, we're good," Twilight said.

"Mommy, those girls have funny hair!" a little girl said to her mother, pointing at the girls.

"It's rude to point, dear," the mother said, though she was staring herself.

About half an hour later, the girls had bought enough clothes for about a week with the money Princess Celestia gave them to start.

"We're all set to start school now!" Twilight said, sounding pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN EQUESTRIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FALSE ALARM! It's just mom... they have the same hair color..." Kaco said awkwardly.

"Kaco!" Ash said, hitting her sister lightly.

"Ow Ash! Why are you guys always so mean to me?" Kaco said, cowering.

"Guys, I think we should focus on how to be humans again!" Kiki pointed out.

"I found a dragon holding a letter from Princess Celestia saying we need to find the Elements Of Harmony to be humans again," said Kaco, Ash, Kiki, and Belle's mom.

"OOH I CALL BEING LAUGHTER!" Kaco yelled.

"No. When you laugh you puke," Mitch disagreed.

"That was one time!"

"Yeah and your laugh is weird!" Ash said. "You act like such a spaz!"

"Stop is guys!" Kaco said, near tears. Mitch glanced at the royal Canterlot gardens where the statue of Discord stood.

"M-maybe we should calm down..." he said.

"Let's go inside the castle... Princess Celestia and Luna won't mind..." Kaco suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we can 'call' what element of harmony we represent. We have to go on a dangerous adventure to find out," Mitch deducted.

"Sounds fun!" Doctor Whooves said. The others stared.

"I'm just going to stay at the castle..." the girls' mom said. Ash sighed in relief. Kaco nodded.

"Just in case we wanna run home to mommy," she told the others, to much rolling of eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mm ~quite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pretty crappy, I know. You're probably like "How the buck did they get everything from Princess Celestia?" and stuff like that. Uh well Celestia has been to Earth before and has prepared for if this would ever happen or something ._.**


End file.
